


The end?

by SheepOh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: Audio Drama: The House of the Dead, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepOh/pseuds/SheepOh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Ianto after he left Jack after House of the Dead.</p><p>I just really needed comfort so I created myself some headcanons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end?

He was gone now, for real, and he knew it this time. He was conscious of it. He wasn't just being sucked in by darkness like the first time, six months ago. He remembered it now. Instead, he was thrown back in his rightful place by the blast. As it happened, in a fraction of second or in an eternity, time didn't really exist anymore when you were dead, he remembered everything. He remembered from his mother's womb to his last breath in Jack's arms, darkness and then those few moments he had mistakenly thought he was alive 'till the explosion. How he would have loved to stay by Jack's side but he couldn't, not yet. It wasn't time. At least now he knew death wasn't like everyone in Torchwood who'd come back from it had described, only darkness and the frightful feeling that something's coming for you, not your final one. Ianto could feel the people he had lost around him. He felt Owen, Tosh, Lisa, Mam, Tad, a lot of his colleagues from Torchwood One and kids he had been close to at different point in his life that had had to go early. He felt safe. He felt light. He felt good. All the hard feelings and all the pain, both physical and emotional, were gone. His brain also felt much clearer. His IQ hadn't changed. It was more like the fog that had been in front of him had finally gone and he could see everything as it really was. That new clarity made him understand how special and unique his relationship with his Captain was and he knew, even if it might take thousands of years to resume, that it wasn't over.

**Author's Note:**

> I think knowing Ianto was hurt really was the worst for me. I have mixed feelings about House of the Dead, mostly because I think they didn't focus on the right thing and kinda rushed Ianto's character development but I know that letting them both express their feelings properly and letting them say goodbye was a good idea. It helped a bit 'cause in CoE, Ianto still didn't seem to understand/know what they were and he was still so hurt and insecure...He deserved better.
> 
> I might add some little things to that drabble or just re-use it in a fic 'cause I've still got those things floating around in my head but I'm to tired to really grab them and act on it.


End file.
